


Just Fuckin' Awesome Frostie Destroyers

by ValerieHayne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Canon Compliant, Crack, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, NONE AU, Zombies, in the band, muy bizarro, sarcasmo, so crack
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValerieHayne/pseuds/ValerieHayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“A la mierda esto,” dice Louis en voz baja.<br/>“Además, no podemos dejar el edificio” Louis cierra la puerta de incendios. Ese era su maldito plan.<br/>“¡Louis!” Harry se levanta de nuevo y cruza sus brazos. “¿Ibas a abandonarme aquí?”<br/>“No,” miente Louis.<br/>“¡Estamos casados!”<br/>“¡Es cada uno por su lado en el apocalipsis, Harry!”<br/>“Hay jodidos zombies,” gime Niall. “Y ahora mi ship se está hundiendo.”<br/>O;<br/>Una jodida y extraña historia de los chicos estando en el medio de un apocalipsis zombie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Fuckin' Awesome Frostie Destroyers

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just Fuckin' Awesome Frostie Destroyers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812062) by [how_about_no](https://archiveofourown.org/users/how_about_no/pseuds/how_about_no). 



> traducción autorizada.

Louis está a punto de estallar. Magnifica, masiva e increíblemente a punto de estallar. Va a cantar No Control en vivo por primera vez esta noche y está tocando el cielo con la punta de los dedos. Será difícil no comerse a Harry con los ojos durante toda la canción pero Louis es fuerte, puede hacerlo.

—Creo que puedo desabotonarla otro poco. —Puede oír a Harry a través de la puerta de su vestidor.

—Harry, si la desabotonas más podrías mejor no usarla —replica Lou y Louis puede _sentir_ cómo ella rueda los ojos.

—Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas…

—No, Harry —suspira Lou.

—Pero mi mariposa necesita _respirar_ —insiste Harry y Louis no puede detener su resoplido.

—Es un jodido _tatuaje,_ Harry.

—De todas formas.

—Estás usando una camisa, y vas a abrocharte al menos cuatro de los botones. Fin de la historia —dice Lou con firmeza y sale del cuarto—. Louis —dice ella cuando lo ve—, trata que la maldita camisa del chico se quede sobre él.

—Sin promesas, bebé —él le sonríe y ella rueda los ojos de nuevo antes de alejarse por el corredor murmurando sobre estrellas del pop y sus “estúpidos rizos y malditos novios”—. Harry, amor, quiero vagar un poco por el estadio y tu vienes conmigo —entra al cuarto solo para encontrar a Harry posando frente al espejo con su camisa prácticamente abierta.

—En un segundo —él descarta a Louis con un meneo de su mano.

—No, ahora. Harry no puedes tener toda tu camisa abierta, las chicas se van a mojar.

—Genial —Harry sonríe y finalmente se gira hacia Louis—, justo como lo planeé.

—Harry —Louis usa su no-graciosa-voz para los negocios.

—Bien —Harry suspira y abrocha uno de los botones—. ¿Mejor?

—Mejor —Louis asiente—. Vamos.

Ambos deambulan por un rato antes de encontrarse con Niall a mitad de camino cuando él llega al auditorio principal con un tazón de cereal.

—¿Cereal? ¿Ahora? —Louis alza una ceja.

—Sí —Niall lleva otra cucharada a su boca—. Cereal. Ahora.

—Bastante justo —Louis encoge los hombros—. ¿Te importa unirte a nuestro paseo? —señala vagamente con la mano que está sosteniendo la de Harry.

—Estamos deambulando, ¿eh? —Niall sonríe ampliamente—. Me encantaría.

— _Malditaputamierda_ —Louis escucha una maldición siseada tras de él que suena un montón como Liam. Todos se giran para ver a Liam agarrándose la espinilla con el teléfono en la otra mano.

—¿Estas bien? —pregunta Harry tratando de no reírse. Louis ni lo intenta.

—Maldito pendejo —resuella él—. ¿Estabas mandando mensajes y caminando? Sabes que no puedes hacer dos cosas a la vez.

— _Ja_ , _ja,_ vamos todos a burlarnos del dolor de Liam —dice Liam sarcásticamente mientras la risa de Louis se transforma en una sonrisa cariñosa. Su chico ha aprendido bien.

—¡El dolor de Liam **(1)**! —Niall grita con entusiasmo—. ¿Lo entienden? Suena como Liam Payne —se ríe solo y mete otra cucharada en su boca—. Clásico.

—Estaba texteando con Zayn. Lo he perdido —Liam se endereza de nuevo y mira hacia su teléfono con las cejas fruncidas.

—Él es bastante alto, Liam —se burla Louis—. Debe haber sido muy difícil perderlo de vista.

—Él no es tan alto —Harry sonríe con suficiencia—. Tu solo eres demasiado pequeño.

—Y de todas formas sigue siendo la cuchara pequeña —replica Niall.

—¡Oh, en tu cara! —Louis se ríe y choca los puños con el irlandés que rápidamente regresa a su tazón.

—Me gusta sentirme seguro —murmura Harry.

—Me gusta protegerte, amor, no te preocupes por eso —le asegura Louis, pasando una mano por los rizos del chico más alto—. Espera, ¿Zayn? ¿Perdiste a _Zayn_?

—Sí. —Liam luce como si fuera algo que todos supieran—. Zayn.

—¿Por qué esta Zayn aquí? —Claramente, Harry también lo adivinó.

—El dejó la banda, ¿cierto? —Niall luce confuso—. Porque eso no me lo imaginé, ¿o sí?

—No —Liam suspira—. Vino al concierto porque Perrie lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

—Aww —arrulla Louis—. Vino para que el pequeño Leeyum lo hiciera sentir mejor. Qué adorable.

—Los shippeo —Harry asiente y Niall sorbe algo de leche.

—¡Ziam, el número uno!

—Niall —Harry se tambalea hacia atrás, como si hubiese sido abofeteado—. Se supone que eres el capitán de nuestro ship. Córtalo.

—Perdón —Niall suena propiamente arrepentido—. ¿No está permitido shippear a más de una pareja?

—Claro que sí —Louis se encoge de hombros—. Pero Larry Stylinson es el número uno y Ziam el dos.

—Me vale eso —Niall sorbe ruidosamente de su tazón.

—Solo porque él tenga una novia falsa no significa que sea gay —Liam suspira.

—Pero tú la tienes y lo eres —Louis entrecierra los ojos.

—Eso no significa nada —Liam lo apunta.

—Louis también tuvo una novia falsa por un tiempo —canturrea Harry.

—Cállate —gruñe Liam.

—¿Un tiempo? Cuatro años es mucho tiempo —Louis echa la cabeza hacia atrás—. Dios, eso fue un dolor en el trasero.

—¡No nos olvidemos de Taylor! —sonríe Niall, obviamente orgulloso de sí mismo. Bendito él.

—Está bien, compañeros —Zayn aparece detrás de Liam—. ¿De qué estamos hablando?

—¡De nada! —Liam es rápido en responder.

—De todo —Louis lo contradice y sonríe suavemente cuando Liam le da una mirada.

—Está bien —Zayn mira entre ellos por un momento antes de sacudir su cabeza—. ¿Puedo tener algo de amor, entonces? —abre sus brazos y Louis siente su corazón derretirse. Él ha extrañado un poco al pendejo. Todos se amontonan por un abrazo grupal.

—¡Cuidado con él tazón! —grita Niall—. ¡Cuidado con el jodido tazón, gilipollas!

Después de que han terminado de abrazar a Zayn, Louis arrastra a Harry lejos y extiende sus brazos en un gran gesto, casi golpeando a Harry en el rostro.

—Y otro se une a nuestro gran tour —anuncia él.

—¿Gran tour? —Zayn alza sus cejas.

—Sólo estamos vagando por el estadio —susurra dramáticamente Niall y Louis asiente antes de continuar su feliz paseo alrededor del cuarto, balanceando las manos unidas de Harry y él.

—Aquí vemos las sillas —Harry mira a su derecha—. Hermosamente hechas a mano por elfos.

—¿Elfos de Navidad o los elfos de El Señor de los Anillos? —Niall arquea una ceja.

—Los elfos de El Señor de los Anillos, por supuesto —responde Harry con facilidad y Louis sabe que tiene esa expresión que hace alrededor de Harry de nuevo. Pasan al lado de una ventana y Louis oye penetrantes gritos viniendo del exterior.

—Jesús, de verdad nos aman, ¿no? —él sonríe y se mueve hacia el sonido, arrastrando a Harry con él. Niall debe haberlos seguido porque Louis escucha un fuerte sorbido en su oreja. Sin pensarlo demasiado golpea el tazón fuera de las manos de Niall y lo ve cruzar el aire y caer al suelo con un estrepito.

—Amigo —lloriquea Niall, mirando la leche regándose por todo el piso.

—Fue tu culpa —descarta Louis y mira por la ventana de nuevo. Claro que no puede ver nada desde aquí porque la entrada está en el otro lado del edificio, así que no hay ningún punto.

—Están gritando más de lo normal —señala Liam, luciendo entre feliz y confundido.

—Suenan casi —Zayn se detiene por un momento, pensando—, ¿aterrorizados?

—¿Por qué estarían asustados? —Harry los mira a todos—. ¿Creen que esté pasando algo malo?

—¿Qué podría estar pas… —empieza a decir Louis pero es interrumpido por un grito de muerte proveniente desde la ventana. Todos se giran para ver a una chica corriendo por el pavimento en dirección al edificio, gritando y mirando detrás de su hombro cada pocos pasos.

—Probablemente, solo sea una fan loca, chicos, no es nada —Niall trata de restarle importancia pero se calla cuando un grupo de fans cubiertas en sangre y gimiendo se precipitan sobre la chica que iba corriendo.

—Oh, por… —Zayn jadea y cubre su boca con una mano mientras la horda atrapa a la chica y ésta desaparece entre ellas, pateando y gritando.

— _Joder —_ deja salir Louis. La perspectiva del mejor concierto de su vida era demasiada para ser cierta.

—Bueno, al menos sabemos qué es lo estaba pasando —asiente Niall.

—Niall, una chica acaba de _morir_ —Liam lo mira como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza.

—Sí, lo hizo, ¿no? —Niall suspira—. Bueno, voy a ir a ese rincón a mecerme y llorar —puntualmente camina hacia un rincón y cae en el suelo, golpeando su cabeza contra la pared repetidamente. Louis quiere hacer lo mismo.

—Esos eran jodidos _zombies. —_ No puede creer lo que acaba de decir.

—No lo digas en voz alta, hace que sea real —Harry pone una mano contra su boca.

—No, Harold —Louis aleja su mano—. ¡Lo que lo hace real es que hay una horda de jodidos _zombies_ ahí afuera devorando a una chica cualquiera! —Ok, se está poniendo histérico, necesita calmarse.

—Te estás poniendo histérico, Louis. Necesitas calmarte.

—No, no lo estoy. —Sí, sí lo está—. ¡Lo único que necesito es que no hayan zombies!

—¡¿Por qué hay zombies?! —le grita Zayn a Liam, como si tuviera todas las respuestas.

—¡¿Cómo podría tener todas las respuestas?! —le grita devuelta Liam y wow, Louis debe tener la capacidad de leer mentes.

—¡Eres Liam! ¡Se supone que eres el inteligente! —Zayn empieza a sonar histérico también.

—Si alguien debería saber una mierda sobre zombies, sería Niall —Liam señala hacia el chico que aún está golpeando su cabeza contra la pared.

—¿Deberíamos detenerlo? —pregunta Harry preocupado.

—Probablemente —Louis se encoge de hombros. Harry y él tienen una batalla de miradas, como a Louis le gusta llamarlas, acerca de quién debe ir y ofrecerle confort a Niall. Louis gana con una ceja alzada y Harry se marcha enfadado, arrastrando los pies hasta el rubio. Inclina la cabeza y pone una mano en su espalda. Louis se gira hacia Liam y Zayn.

—Ok, chicos. El apocalipsis zombie acaba de golpearnos —frota sus manos juntas con una sonrisa traviesa—. Voto porque usemos a Niall como cebo para poder escapar.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No!

—Absolutamente no.

—¡Estaba bromeando! —No, no lo estaba—. Jesús.

—¡Chicos! —grita Harry—. Niall dice que deberíamos buscar un cuarto seguro en caso de que logren entrar  Y —gira su cabeza de nuevo mientras Niall murmura algo—, tenemos que buscar toda la comida enlatada del edificio y ponerla en el cuarto seguro.

—A la mierda esto —dice Louis en voz baja.

—Además, no podemos dejar el edificio —Louis cierra la puerta de incendios. Ese era su maldito plan—. ¡Louis! —Harry se levanta de nuevo y cruza sus brazos—. ¿Ibas a abandonarme aquí?

—No —miente Louis.

—¡Estamos casados!

—¡Es cada uno por su lado en el apocalipsis, Harry!

—Hay jodidos zombies —gime Niall—. Y ahora mi _ship_ se está hundiendo **(2)**.

—Todos vamos a morir —Zayn mira hacia el techo, parece estar al borde de las lágrimas.

—¡No te atrevas a llorar, Malik! No vamos a morir —Louis trata de sonar seguro—. Porque si trabajamos como _equipo_ ‒

—Estabas a punto de dejarnos aquí para morir —declara Liam.

—Si trabajamos como _equipo_ —dice Louis más alto—, podemos salir de esta. ¡Niall! —el chico en cuestión alza su cabeza débilmente—. Tú, Liam y Zayn van a buscar el cuarto seguro. ¡Harry! —Harry simplemente inclina la cabeza, luciendo aún enojado—. Nosotros vamos a buscar la comida enlatada —Harry luce insatisfecho—. Y te voy a probar que jamás te abandonaría.

—Más te vale —Harry frunce los labios. Louis va a tener que humillarse mucho.

—Eh —empieza a decir mientras caminan a la cocina—. Me gustaría empezar diciendo que te amo.

—Buen comienzo —Harry está mirando al frente, caminando al lado de Louis, el único signo de que está dispuesto a perdonarlo.

—Correcto, y que yo nunca te dejaría. Estaba… ¿asustado?

—No suenas seguro —Harry lo mira con incredulidad.

—¿Lo estoy? —Louis no puede evitar el tono interrogatorio en su voz.

—¡La puta madre, Lou! —Harry camina más rápido así que las piernas de Louis tienen que forzarse a mantener su ritmo.

—¡Estaba aterrorizado! Pensé que sería mejor irme antes de tener que verte morir o que tu tuvieras que verme morir. —Wow, eso sonó bien. Chocó las cinco con su yo mental.

—Accedimos a estar juntos —Harry se detiene y enfrenta a Louis.

—¿Habíamos hablado de un potencial e inminente apocalipsis zombie antes? —Louis recordaría esa conversación.

—No —Harry sacude su cabeza—. Accedimos a estar juntos en todo. _De por vida_ , Louis. Eso incluye potenciales e inminentes apocalipsis zombies. —Louis se siente como una mierda.

—Te amo mucho —jala a Harry para un beso.

—Te amo también —le dice Harry cuando se separan.

—Ahora vamos a conseguir algo de comida enlatada antes de que las locas, y digo literalmente, locas fans logren entrar.

Se las arreglan para encontrar unas latas de frijoles, algo de atún, tomates cortados y judías **(3)**. No es exactamente un banquete diverso pero servirá. Puede que Louis también haya empujado a Harry contra el mostrador y le haya dado una mamada de disculpa pero lo que los chicos no sepan, no los herirá.

Su teléfono vibra con dos textos cuando están en camino al cuarto principal.

****

**_Nialler_ **

_Cuarto seguro debajo del escenario. Estamos sentados sobre el escenario. Apresúrense. Cambio._

_Xx_

****

**_Louis_ **

_Dices “cambio” en los walkie talkies no en un mensaje_

_Y además, desde cuándo envías besos???_

****

**_Nialler_ **

_DESDE QUE ES EL APOCALIPSIS ZOMBIE Y PODRÍAN MORIR_

_Xx_

Louis guarda su teléfono y guía a Harry hasta el escenario donde ahora pueden ver que Niall está caminando de un lado a otro, Zayn está tirado en el suelo mirando hacia el techo y Liam está en el teléfono.

—¿Estas en el teléfono ahora mismo? ¿De verdad? —Harry inclina su cabeza.

—Actualización del estado de Facebook: omg, no puedo creer que hay un apocalipsis zombie ahora mismo fml **(4)**. sintiéndome #asustadopormivida —Louis sonríe con satisfacción y alza su mano para chocarla. Harry lo ignora pero Niall corre desde el otro lado del escenario para chocar su mano contra la de Louis.

—En realidad estoy mirando las noticias. Está pasando en todos lados —Liam los mira con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Ah, joder —gruñe Zayn.

—También estoy enviándole un mensaje a mi mamá para ver si está bien —añade Liam, mirando de nuevo a la pequeña pantalla.

—Ay, verdad, las mamás existen —Louis saca su teléfono de nuevo de su bolsillo

 

**_Louis_ **

_Solo estoy cerciorándome que no los hayan comido los zombies_

**_Vientre para alquilar_ **

_Los chicos y yo estamos en el sótano y la policía está patrullando. ¡Nada de lo que preocuparse!_

_¿Estás bien?_

**_Louis_ **

_Relajándome en el estadio con los chicos. Conseguimos enlatados y estamos en un cuarto seguro en caso de que los “walkers_ **(5)** _” logren meterse. Te quiero, thl_ **(6)**

****

**_Vientre para alquilar_ **

_Te quiero también, Loubear. Cuídate._

****

**_Louis_ **

_Xx_

 

—Mi mamá está bien —anuncia Louis justo cuando se escucha un ruido sordo desde el otro lado del lugar.

—Eso debe ser la puerta —dice Zayn, aun mirando hacia el techo.

—¿Alguien que trata de entrar? —Niall se ríe pero sus ojos lucen frenéticos.

—Estoy seguro de que no serán capaces de entrar. —Louis espera estar sonando con confianza—. Las puertas de incendios solo abren en una sola dirección.

Ahí es cuando la puerta se suelta de las bisagras con un poderoso estrepito y gemidos ruidosos llenan el cuarto.

—Bueno, mierda —se lamenta Zayn antes de levantarse y girarse hacia donde el sonido proviene.

—Liam, si dices “sing it” ahora te juro por Dios —Louis retrocede hacia la trampilla que él sabe está en la mitad del escenario y que se usa para los ensayos.

—¿Eso podría subir el ánimo? —ofrece Liam en vano.

—Yo, personalmente, te golpearé en el rostro —dice Niall completamente serio mientras él retrocede hacia la trampilla, también. Unos 20 zombies se las han arreglado para entrar en el edificio. La mayoría camina lenta y torpemente hacia el escenario mientras los otros lucen como si no hubiesen visto a los chicos.

—¿Qué tan seguro creen que sea el cuarto seguro? —pregunta Louis, esperando una respuesta de cualquiera de los tres chicos que lo encontraron.

—Muy seguro, creo —Niall encoge los hombros ligeramente.

—Dios, quiero que me abracen ahora —suspira Harry.

—Yo también —concuerda Liam.

—¿Todos listos para correr **(7)**? —Zayn tiene la mano en la manija para abrir la trampilla.

—Let’s escape from the city and follow the sun.

—ESTE NO ES EL MOMENTO PARA CITAR CANCIONES, HARRY —grita Louis por encima de los gruñidos.

—LO SIENTO, ESTOY SINTIENDO UN MONTON DE PRESIÓN AHORA MISMO. ESTA ES UNA SITUACIÓN MUY ESTRESANTE.

—ESTÁS PERDIENDO EL TIEMPO. HAY JODIDOS ZOMBIES.

—TU ESTÁS SIENDO MUY CRUEL CONMIGO AHORA.

—CÁLLATE Y MÉTETE EN EL CUARTO SEGURO.

—SÓLO SI LO PIDES AMABLEMENTE.

—CÁLLATE Y MÉTETE EN EL CUARTO SEGURO, _POR FAVOR. —_ Es ahí cuando Louis se da cuenta que los otros chicos han pasado por la trampilla y Harry y él son los únicos parados en el escenario con zombies aproximándose a ellos con lentitud.

—Las damas primero —indica Harry.

—Eres un imbécil —Louis entra en el cuarto debajo del escenario y escucha a Harry viniendo detrás de él antes de cerrar la trampilla con un clic.

—Eh, ¿chicos? —Niall mira alrededor del cuarto.

—¿Qué? —Liam toma la bolsa con los enlatados de la mano de Louis y la pone en una mesa polvorienta y vieja.

—Habían otras personas en el edificio. Como los chicos del equipo y eso. —Oh, mierda. _Ellos estaban aquí_ —. ¿No deberíamos tratar de encontrarlos?

—Se pueden defender por si mismos —Zayn enciende un cigarrillo que Louis no le vio armar y da una gran aspirada de él.

—Si algo, estarán mejor que nosotros —Harry se sienta contra una de las paredes amarillas—. Sé que yo sería un estorbo y ni que hablar de Louis.

— _Hey_ , tengo asombrosos instintos de supervivencia.

—Casi caminas _hacia_ una horda de zombies —Niall le da una mirada.

—Saben qué, no necesito esto —Louis se gira para irse furioso pero se da cuenta que no hay ningún otro lugar. Decide que el rincón es suficiente.

—Louis —Harry suena agotado pero a Louis no le importa.

—Qué.

—Sí sabes que luces como un niño petulante, ¿cierto?

— _No_ soy un niño petulante —se burla Louis.

—Estás parado en el rincón con los brazos cruzados porque te ofendieron —Niall rodando los ojos es casi audible.

—Eso no me hace petulante —Louis fulmina a la telaraña que está conectando las dos paredes. Si hay una araña, se irá de allí ahora.  

—Sí lo hace —agrega Zayn a la conversación y ¿quién demonios le preguntó?

—Dejaste la banda, Zaynie bebé. Perdiste el derecho de decir si mi comportamiento es petulante o no.

—Esa declaración, en sí misma, es petulante. —La puta madre, _Liam._ Louis podría girarse solo para declarar que no está siendo petulante pero ha estado mirando la esquina por mucho tiempo para rendirse ahora. Él _obtendrá_ una disculpa.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan? —le pregunta a todos y Louis suspira. Debería empezar a buscar algo entretenido en esta pared porque tiene el presentimiento de que la estará mirando por un largo rato.

—¿Esperar? —sugiere Liam.

—Esto no es una tormenta, Liam —resopla Niall—. No va a pasar en unas cuantas horas.

—Vamos a tener que permanecer juntos —concluye Zayn, probablemente con un soplo de humo porque Zayn es así de dramático.

—Brillante —suspira Louis—. Me estoy girando ahora porque ésta es una conversación seria y yo soy una persona muy seria. —Él no aprecia las miradas escépticas que recibe una vez enfrenta al resto del grupo.

—Seguro —Liam le da una mirada significativa antes de girarse hacia Zayn—. Eso significa que tenemos que encontrar un lugar más permanente que un cuarto de almacenamiento debajo de un escenario en Bruselas.

—No me gusta este plan —Louis lo señala.

—¿Y qué sugieres, Louis? —pregunta Zayn y todos lo miran, expectantes.

—Detenemos el apocalipsis zombie —todos comienzan a reírse y Louis frunce el ceño—. Nos deshacemos de ellos juntos.

—¿Cómo propones que lo hagamos? —Harry lo mira con curiosidad y sin juzgarlo, la cual es una de las razones por las que Louis lo ama.

—Encontrar la fuente y seguir desde allí. —Louis piensa que es brillante. Se está emocionando más y más mientras el plan se forma en su mente.

—¿La fuente? ¿Qué pasa si _no_ hay fuente? Podría ser solo una enfermedad —razona Zayn. Louis odia la lógica.

—Además, ¿qué vamos a hacer? Somos una boyband, nuestro único talento es cantar. Ni siquiera podemos bailar —se ríe Niall.

—Habla por ti mismo —dice Liam, engreído.

—Cállate, Liam —dicen Louis y Niall al mismo tiempo y chocan los cinco en el aire después.

—Liam _puede_ bailar —Zayn se sonroja ligeramente—. De todas formas, ¿qué vamos a hacer, cantarles hasta que se mueran? —se burla él.

—Bueno, ¿puede alguno disparar un arma? —Louis se muerde el labio.

—Incluso si pudiéramos, _no_ tenemos armas, Louis. —Harry, pobre e inocente Harry.

—Ahí es donde te equivocas.

—Tú tienes armas —Liam dice inexpresivamente.

—¿Es así de malo? —Louis se encoge.

—¡Sí! —grita Zayn—. Es además ilegal —baja la voz hasta que es un susurro.

—¿Por qué estas susurrando? No hay nadie más —Louis señala alrededor del cuarto.

—No sé, se sentía necesario. Jódete —Zayn inclina la cabeza.

—Así que tienes armas. ¿Dónde? —Harry se levanta y se pone al lado suyo.

—En nuestro cuarto de hotel.

—¿Cómo diablos se supone que vamos a llegar allá? —Liam pasa una mano a través de su cabello—. Los zombies están por todos los lados. De hecho —arrastra los pies ligeramente—, ¿podemos llamarlos de otra forma? Decirles zombies solo lo hace más surrealista y estoy empezando a sentir pánico.

—Bueno, va a ser más surreal de todas formas —Zayn arquea una ceja—, pero supongo que podemos llamarlos de otra forma.

—¿Frosties **(8)**? —sugiere Niall, animándose.

—¿Por qué frosties?

—Era el cereal que tenía antes —Niall se encoge de hombros—. Podemos llamarlos así en memoria del tazón que Louis mató.

—No hagas una broma de un asesino cereal **(9)** —Louis le advierte Harry cuando lo escucha respirar fuerte.

—Demonios.

—Creo que tengo una idea —anuncia Niall y Louis realmente espera que sea una buena mientras aprieta la mano de Harry contra la suya.

 

 

 

 

Es una terrible, _terrible_ idea. Todos van a morir y será sangriento. Louis realmente no quiere morir, de hecho, adora su vida. Escribe música, luego cantan esa música, y lo hace junto con el amor de su vida. Es bastante perfecto en su opinión.

Ahora todos van a morir por culpa de la _ridícula_ idea de Niall.

—Solo quiero decir que los amo, chicos —les dice Louis a ellos cuando se agolpan alrededor de la escalera de mano de la trampilla.

—Yo también te amo —le responde Niall y Louis no se molesta en mirarlo.

—Excepto a ti, Niall. Tu eres la razón por la que voy a morir.

—Por una vez, creo que este plan es brillante —dice Harry de modo tranquilizador porque obvio que lo iba a hacer.

—Estoy de parte de Louis —Zayn luce malditamente aterrorizado. Louis piensa que él no deber lucir mejor.

—Yo no estoy de parte de nadie porque alguien va a tener que romper la pelea —Liam mira entre todos.

—No vamos a pelear —insiste Louis.

—Ustedes pelearon por unas oreos una vez —Liam alza sus cejas.

—Tiene un punto —dice Zayn—. Pido a Harry así no tienes que golpear a tu esposo.

—No, quiero a Harry porque él no va a pelear contra mí —Louis sonríe con suficiencia—. Se rendirá.

—Después de ese comentario, no —Harry se endereza, como en un desafío.

—¿Ah, sí, chico grande? —Louis trata de lucir más alto pero falla—. ¿Estás seguro que quieres ir por allí?

—Conozco tus debilidades, ¿recuerdas? —dice Harry con una sonrisa engreída.

—Cambié de opinión, tienes a Harry —Louis se encoge ligeramente y Harry canta victoria.

—Chicos —Niall los trae al momento—. Estamos en una situación seria, ¿recuerdan?

—Maldita sea —Zayn habla en voz baja—. Nunca creí que vería el día en que _Niall_ nos llamaría la atención por molestar.

—Cambio de trama del siglo —concuerda Louis.

—Ya sabemos porque dejaste la banda, Zayn —Harry mira a Niall intimidado—. Así nunca podrías ver a Niall en ese estado.

—Cállate y sube por la maldita escalera, Harry —Niall lo mira enfurecido.

—Eh —Louis lo apunta—, nadie le habla a mi esposo así —él se gira hacia Harry—. Ahora sube por la maldita escalera, gilipollas.

—Te amo también —Harry le sonríe antes de hacer su camino hacia arriba.

 

 

 

 

—Bueno —dice Louis mientras se sientan en el auto mirando hacia el brazo extendido de Zayn—, no estuvo tan mal.

—¡Me mordieron, Louis! —grita Zayn, sacudiendo su brazo en énfasis.

—Sí —concede Louis—. Pero no sabemos cuánto tiempo te tomará cambiar. Podrían ser años.

—O minutos —añade Niall—. Perdón —mira hacia el brazo de Zayn cuando el chico le da una mirada.

—¿Qué hacemos? —Harry luce un poco pálido.

—¿Tenemos cadenas? —Liam mordisquea su dedo y observa la mordida de Zayn como si lo fuera a morder a _él_.

—Ni lo pienses —Zayn tira de su brazo y se escabulle a un rincón en el asiento trasero. No está muy lejos porque Liam está sentado al lado suyo, en la mitad.

—Mejor nos vamos —Louis se gira en el asiento del conductor y mete la llave en el encendido.

—¡¿Que si se convierte en el auto?! —grita Niall, agarrando su lata y cuchara.

—Niall —Harry lo mira—. ¿Trajiste una lata de comida mientras huíamos?

—¿No mencioné esa parte del plan? —se ríe Niall.

—No me voy a convertir en el auto —insiste Zayn. Louis saca el auto del parqueadero y le rueda a Dios que ningún zombie los siga. Claro que no se opone a atropellar a algunos de esos bastardos. Puede que se sienta mal porque solían ser sus fans, pero ahora son zombies. Nada de compasión por los zombies.

—Louis —Harry pone una mano en su brazo.

—Te das cuenta que dijiste eso en voz alta, ¿no? —Liam lo mira por el espejo retrovisor y Louis puede ver a Zayn sentado al lado de él con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Uhh —comienza Louis—. No te voy a matar, Zayn.

—Yo lo haré —Niall se mete una cucharada de comida en la boca.

—Gracias, Louis —Zayn le sonríe—. Jódete, Niall.

—Ya quisieras —Niall le lanza un guiño.

Louis trata de no decir en voz alta ninguno de sus otros pensamientos antes de llegar al hotel. Es una hazaña, pero cree haberlo manejado bien. Eso no hace el viaje mejor porque Zayn comienza a llorar a mitad de camino, Niall se mece como un bebé, Liam murmura en voz baja todo el tipo y Harry va cantando. Louis le agradece a todos los dioses que conoce cuando se estaciona enfrente del hotel.

Inmediatamente, se arrepiente de esos agradecimientos cuando ve una horda de zombies bloqueando la puerta.

—¿Qué sigue en tu plan? —Harry le echa un vistazo a Niall.

—Honestamente, creí que íbamos a morir antes de llegar aquí —todos se giran a mirarlo.

—Amo el positivismo —gruñe Zayn.

—¿Tenemos algo que podamos usar como arma? —pregunta Liam. Louis mira alrededor de su asiento buscando algo que puedan usar. Harry hurga en la guantera pero no encuentra nada. Cuando Louis se inclina para mirar si hay algo en el suelo, accidentalmente presiona su pie y el auto se sacude hacia adelante.

—¡Perdón! —Esperen—. Sujétense.

—¿Qué? —Harry lo mira con curiosidad.

—Abróchense el cinturón, muchachos —advierte Louis antes poner el auto en marcha y conducir hacia los zombies.

—¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?! —grita Zayn.

—No estoy completamente seguro —grita Louis devuelta.

—¡TODOS VAMOS A MORIR!

—¡CÁLLATE, NIALL!

Todos gritan cuando chocan contra los primeros zombies, viéndolos rodar encima del auto y escuchando los golpes de los que caían por debajo.

—¡ESTO ES ASOMBROSO! —grita Harry sobre los gemidos y los crujidos. Se escucha un poco de chapoteo pero Louis elige ignorarlo.

—¡ME SIENTO PODEROSO! —le grita Louis devuelta.

—¿YA LLEGAMOS A LAS PUERTAS?

—¡¿CUÁNTOS MALDITOS FROSTIES HAY ALLÍ?!

—CREO QUE VOY A VOMITAR.

—¡NIALL SE VOMITÓ!

—¡ESTOY BIEN!

—CREO QUE ESAS SON LAS PUERTAS.

Ellos se estrellan contra las puertas.

—ESAS FUERON DEFINITIVAMENTE LAS PUERTAS.

—¿POR QUÉ ESTAMOS AÚN CONDUCIENDO?

—TENGO DEMASIADA ADRENALINA PARA PARAR, HARRY.

Las escaleras lo detienen. Logra subir algunos escalones y luego quita el pie del pedal y el auto se desliza al suelo de nuevo.

—Louis —Liam es el primero en romper el silencio—. ¿Tenías los ojos cerrados?

—Tal vez —responde Louis y apunta inmediatamente a Harry—. No te atrevas a citar la canción.

—Tenías que arruinar mi diversión —gruñe Harry.

Bajarse del auto implica que Louis puede ver todo el daño que ha causado. Resulta que estrellarse contra las puertas no fue la mejor idea. Los zombies que quedan han entrado al vestíbulo y definitivamente notaron al grupo de personas que se han bajado del auto. Auto que, literalmente, mató a muchos de ellos.

—Propongo una carrera hasta la habitación mía y de Louis —Harry comienza a subir de espaldas las escaleras.

—No camines de espaldas, amor. Te cae… —Louis trata de advertirle pero Harry se tropieza y cae al suelo antes de que pueda terminar.

—Mi culo —lloriquea él. El ruido hizo que los zombies los rodearan y aparentemente los entusiasmó porque comienzan a moverse más rápido que cualquiera de las otras alimañas lo haya hecho.

—HARRY, MALDITA SEA, LEVANTATE. NECESITAMOS CORRER —Louis agarra el brazo de su chico y lo pone sobre sus pies antes de abalanzarse por las escaleras, sin molestarse en ver si los otros los están siguiendo. Harry y él corren a toda velocidad hasta llegar a su cuarto y no paran hasta no estar adentro. Los otros chicos llegan no mucho después y Niall cierra la puerta de golpe detrás de ellos.

—En este momento estoy muy agradecido por nuestras sesiones de entrenamiento —Liam se sienta sobre la cama.

—Estoy seguro que me las he estado saltando este último mes —Niall mastica pensativamente.

—¿Cómo es que aún tienes comida? —Louis elogia su habilidad.

—Determinación —Niall se sienta al lado de Liam.

—Me alegro por ti, Niall —Zayn asiente hacia él—. Pero podemos, por favor, hablar acerca del hecho de que TENGO UNA JODIDA MORDIDA EN MI BRAZO DE UN PUTO ZOMBIE —Liam se encoge—, QUIERO DECIR, UN FROSTIE.

—Vamos a concentrarnos en el lado bueno y‒

—¿Cuál lado bueno? ¡Me voy a transformar en un zom…frostie!

—Una pregunta —Liam de hecho alza su mano. Qué bobo—. ¿Sientes la tentación de comerte nuestra carne?

—Bueno, creo que eso depende de a cuál carne te refieres, Liam —Louis le sonríe con superioridad.

—Creo que no —medita Zayn.

—Voto porque le disparemos de todas formas. —Niall es mucho más brutal de lo que Louis pensó que sería en un apocalipsis. Para ser justos, Louis no pasa mucho tiempo pensando en cómo sus amigos actuarían durante un apocalipsis. Niall probablemente sí.

—Niall, ¿si tuvieras qué adivinar qué sería de nosotros en un apocalipsis zombies, qué dirías? —obtiene un montón de cejas alzadas y ceños fruncidos en respuesta. Tal vez no era el momento de traerlo a colación.

—Tú y Zayn estarían muertos. Harry no porque tu hubieses muerto protegiéndolo y Liam tampoco porque es musculoso y esas cosas.

—Eh —protesta Zayn—. Yo soy musculoso y esas cosas.

—No, no lo eres —Niall lo mira de arriba abajo.

—Definitivamente vas a perder el poco tono muscular que tienes cuando te conviertas en zombie —indica Louis y pronto se da cuenta que eso podría no ser apreciado.

—Frostie —corrige Harry.

—Oh, joder —Zayn deja caer la cabeza entre sus manos.

—Ya debería haberse convertido —Liam pone una mano tranquilizadora en la espalda de Zayn, quien estaba desplomado sobre la cama—. O al menos mostrado algunos efectos.

—No me siento diferente —murmura Zayn contra sus manos—. Solo triste.

Louis se mueve para sacar sus armas de debajo de la cama. Se rehúsa a pensar en el hecho de que las tiene.

—Eh —habla Harry después de un momento—. Tal vez las mordidas no conviertan a las personas en la vida real.

—¿Qué? —Zayn levanta su cabeza.

—Como, qué tal si no te conviertes. Quiero decir, no podemos usar películas, comics y juegos de video como una guía de zom… perdón, frosties.

—¿Te refieres a que podría estar bien? —Zayn luce esperanzado. Louis odia la esperanza.

—Probablemente, no, pero vale la pena pensar eso —Louis se encoge de hombros y pone las armas en la mitad desocupada de la cama.

—Eres un gilipollas —Niall le da una mirada.

—Lo dice quien se ofreció a dispararme hace veinte segundos —Zayn le pega a Niall en la cabeza.

—Solo supongamos que Zayn no va a convertirse, ¿está bien? —Liam trata de aplacarlos—. Creo que deberíamos invertir nuestro tiempo en pensar cómo vamos a sobrevivir.

—Este hotel es bastante lindo y seguro —Harry mira alrededor del cuarto.

—Acabo de estrellar un auto contra las puertas —Louis sonríe con suficiencia—. Eso debe de haber disminuido la seguridad de cinco estrellas a, al menos, tres.

—Yo diría dos considerando que puedo oír a algunos frosties vagando en el otro lado de la puerta —dice Niall, todos se callan y escuchan por un momento. Sí, hay unos gemidos sordos en el corredor. Bueno, mierda.

—Digo que sigamos con _mi_ plan —Louis recibe miradas de confusión.

—¿Tu plan? —Liam alza sus cejas.

—Mi _plan,_ Liam —Louis siente una sonrisa creciendo en sus labios—. ¡Detener este puñetero apocalipsis!

—¿Cómo? —Zayn se levanta y se mueve hacia el baño—. Voy a limpiarme la herida —dice cuando todos lo miran con curiosidad.

—Ayudaré —Liam inmediatamente va hacia él—. ¡No queremos que se infecte! —se defiende cuando Louis le sonríe con suficiencia.

—Estaba pensando que podemos capturar uno de esos malditos frosties y experimentar con él —Louis frota sus manos juntas.

—Experimentar —dice Harry inexpresivo—. ¿Qué clase de experimentación?

—Ese es un plan terrible, Lou —dice Zayn desde el baño—. Liam, puedo hacer esto solo, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé —replica él y Louis comparte una mirada con Harry que dice “oh, Dios mío, estos dos necesitan follar _ahora mismo_ ”.

—Rodeado por parejas —murmura Niall.

—Así que, ¿qué piensan? —Louis mira entre ambos, animándolos a decir sí con sus ojos.

—Haré cualquier cosa que creas sea lo mejor, Lou, pero ¿cómo esperas que atrapemos a un zom… perdón, frostie? —Harry pasa sus dedos por ese ridículo (y por ridículo se refiere a ridículamente asombroso) cabello rizado.

—Puede que tengamos ya uno —Niall asiente hacia la puerta cerrada del baño.

—¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NO! —grita Liam desde el baño.

—Demonios —Louis se desanima—. No debería ser tan difícil atrapar otro. No son exactamente rápidos.

 

 

 

—¿POR QUÉ SE ESTÁN MOVIENDO TAN RÁPIDO? —le grita a Harry desde donde está tratando de atrapar al zombie.

—NO SÉ, AMOR. TRATA DE IR MÁS RÁPIDO —le grita devuelta sentado en la parte de arriba de una despensa. Honestamente, esta es la cosa más bizarra que Louis ha hecho. El zombie debería girarse y comérselo pero no, está huyendo de él. Este zombie tiene más instintos de supervivencia que el “comer cerebros”. Es jodidamente grosero, la verdad.

—¡SOLO MÉTETE EN LA MALDITA SABANA, IMBÉCIL!

—¿POR QUÉ NO TRATAS DE PREGUNTARLE AMABLEMENTE?

—¡HARRY, ES UNA CRIATURA IRRACIONAL! ¡ESO NO VA A FUNCIONAR!

—¡SOLO TRATA!

—¡NO!

—¡LOUIS!

—¡BIEN! —sigue tratando de atrapar al zombie en el inmenso recibidor del hotel y rueda los ojos. Harry es tan ingenuo. Como si preguntar amablemente fuese a funcionar. —PARA DE CORRER, POR FAVOR —el zombie se detiene—. Bueno, mierda —él para de correr justo antes de embestir contra la chica y tirar la sábana suavemente sobre ella. Mira a Harry y encoge los hombros inútilmente.

—Te lo dije —Harry se baja de la despensa y camina hacia el otro lado del zombie quien luce ahora como si estuvieran en un terrible disfraz de Halloween.

—Entonces —Louis frunce el ceño—, ¿nos vamos a la habitación?

—No sé —Harry cruza sus brazos—. No podemos hacer muchos experimentos allí dentro.

—¿La cocina?

—La cocina.

 

 

 

 

—¿Y algo de vinagre?

—Eso haría a cualquiera ahogarse.

—Yo te haré _ahogar_ **(10)** _—_ murmura Harry con petulancia mientras pone la botella devuelta en la despensa. Louis rueda los ojos y dirige su mirada de nuevo hacia el zombie que se retuerce en el lugar en que lo han atado, una gran mesa de metal en el medio de la cocina.

—¿A dónde crees que fueron las personas que trabajaban aquí? —pregunta Liam a los otros sentado sobre el mostrador.

—Quién mierda sabe —Niall se encoge de hombros—. Y a quién le importa —apunta Niall con un puñado de papas fritas siendo metidas en su boca.

—¡¿Dónde sigues encontrando comida?! —exclama Louis con sus manos en sus caderas.

—Estamos en la cocina. El hogar de la cocina —Niall alza una ceja mientras Harry aclama, blandiendo un salero.

—Sal —declara con una mirada alegre.

—No son demonios —Louis toma la sal de todas formas porque no quiere hacer sentir mal a Harry por ser una mierda experimentando con zombies. Espolvorea un poco en su brazo y todos contienen el aliento por un momento.

—Nada —Harry suspira.

—Eso apestó —Niall saltó al mostrador junto a Liam y miró alrededor del cuarto—. Trata de quemarlo y ver si siente dolor.

—Un hombre con un plan, me gusta —Louis lo apunta antes de ir a la estufa y tomar una de las cacerolas para ponerla en la hornilla. La gira a 6 y se inclina en el mostrador de al lado para esperar a que se caliente.

—Harry, ¿qué estás haciendo? —escucha Louis a Liam preguntar. Mira hacia atrás para ver que Harry se ha desabotonado la camisa y está en proceso de quitarla de sus hombros.

—Um —dice Harry perplejo—. ¿Quitándome la camisa?

—¿Por qué? —Niall luce horrorizado. Pft, chicos heteros.

—Es el apocalipsis, Niall. Voy a vivir mis últimos momentos como a mí me plazcan.

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo —Louis lame sus labios, distraído por los huesos que sobresalen de las caderas de Harry y piel lisa y tatuada que es ahora mostrada.

—Por favor, no te empalmes —ruega Niall, enterrado el rostro entre sus manos.

—Creo que voy a vomitar —jadea Niall antes de vomitar por todo el suelo.

—Está bien, Zayn —dice Harry, ofendido—. No soy tan feo.

—No creo que haya sido tu cuerpo el que lo hizo vomitar, Harry —Liam apunta hacia su brazo.

—Oh, dios —Louis pone una mano sobre su boca. La mordida de Zayn rezuma un moco verde y tiene un extraño resplandor amarillo. Louis cree que incluso puede ver un poco de humo o alguna mierda saliendo de ella.

—LES DIJE QUE SE ESTABA CONVIERTIENDO —grita Niall, saltando del mostrador y huyendo del continuo chorro de vomito saliendo de la boca de Zayn. Incluso repugna a Louis y eso es decir algo. Una vez Louis vio a un tipo ser golpeado por un auto y Louis no sintió nada. Él es resistente.

¿Es eso una sustancia negruzca y verde saliendo de la boca de Zayn? No. Eso es demasiado, incluso para Louis.

—No me estoy convirtiendo —Louis cree que Zayn está insistiendo pero es difícil decirlo cuando él sigue carraspeando y escupiendo.

—Seguro como la mierda que parece que sí, compañero —Louis mira al charco de fluidos en el suelo con desagrado.

—¿Tal vez sea un buen signo? —Harry, bendito él, trata de ser tranquilizador—. Tu cuerpo podría estar rechazando el virus.

—Ni siquiera sabemos si _es_ un virus —Louis sacude su cabeza.

—¿Huele a quemado? —Niall olisquea el aire con el ceño fruncido.

—¡La cacerola! —grita Louis, quitándola rápido de la hornilla. Se da cuenta que no pensó bien y que la cacerola está quemando su mano y _oh, dios, ¿qué va a hacer con ella ahora?_

—¡Ponla sobre el frostie! —grita Liam, apuntando al cuerpo que sigue retorciendo. Louis corre hacia allí y arroja la cacerola violentamente con un chillido, acunando su mano.

—Oh, no —Harry lo arrulla—. El bebé se lastimó. Vamos a ponerla bajo agua helada —arrastra a Louis hasta el grifo y sostiene su mano por debajo de él mientras lo abre.

—Eres como mi mamá —Louis hace un puchero.

—No sabía que te gustaba el incesto —se burla Harry—. O las mujeres —Louis golpea su brazo con su mano libre.

—Eres un bastardo.

—Soy _tu_ bastardo —Harry sonríe con dulzura.

—Eh, ¿chicos? —la voz de Niall viene desde atrás de ellos.

—¿Qué? —ambos se giran para ver que la cacerola a quemado directamente a través del zombie y ahora descansa contra un agujero en su estómago, la carne alrededor chisporroteando lentamente. El zombie yace quieto, sin vida. ¿O sería no-tan-muerto? ¿No-muerto muerto? ¿No-muerto-sin-vida-no-tan-muerto? Louis está confuso.

—Eso es —Louis tomó aire—, algo.

—Me siento como la mierda —Zayn tira su cabeza hacia atrás y aprieta sus ojos.

—Ahora de _eso_ es de lo que estaba hablando —Niall se ríe.

 

 

 

 

Sorpresivamente, no se cruzaron con ningún otro zombie en el camino de regreso a la habitación del hotel. Decidieron dejar al “muerto” en la cocina. A Louis le gusta pensar que es su versión de poner una cabeza en una pica como diciendo “NO SE METAN CON NOSOTROS, ZOMBIES” pero fue porque sería muy raro y completamente inútil si se lo llevaran con ellos.

—Así que el calor mata a los zombies —piensa en voz alta Niall.

—No sería muy difícil de hacer —Louis se acuesta en la cama y deja salir el aliento. Detener un apocalipsis zombie es agotador.

—Podría haber sido por el material de la cacerola —reflexiona Harry, cayendo estrepitosamente al lado de Louis y juntando las manos de ambos.

—Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo —Niall se encoge de hombros antes de sacar un encendedor y ponerlo debajo del antebrazo de Zayn.

—¡¿QUÉ MIERDA?! —grita Zayn, agarrando su brazo quemado y escondiéndose detrás de Liam.

—Niall, ¿por qué demonios hiciste eso? —Liam se acerca a Zayn, manteniéndolo detrás suyo y mira a Niall con el ceño fruncido más severo que ha hecho en todo el día.

—Quería ver si el calor afectaba a los zombies.

—Frosties —corrige Harry, ociosamente.

—Sí, eso —Niall lo apunta.

—¡No soy un jodido frostie! —grita Zayn—. ¡No me estoy convirtiendo!

—Eso es lo que ustedes dicen —Niall arquea las cejas.

—¿Qué otros zom… —Louis siente a Harry apretando su mano—, frosties no convertidos has conocido?

—Tiene un punto —concede Liam. Claro que Louis tiene un punto, es un genio.

—Saben qué, todos ustedes son unos estúpidos —Niall los mira a todos—. Si no pueden ver por qué estoy preocupado entonces se pueden joder.

—No estamos diciendo que no deberías estar preocupado —Zayn lo mira con incredulidad—. Estamos diciendo que no deberías HERIRME AL AZAR.

—¡ERES UN ZOMBIE NO DEBERÍAS SENTIR NADA!

—¡FROSTIE!

—¡¿A QUIÉN LE IMPORTA?!

—¡A LIAM!

—CLARO QUE DEFIENDES A LIAM.

—¿QUÉ CARAJOS QUIERE DECIR ESO, NIALL?

—TU SABES QUÉ SIGNIFICA —Niall les envía otra mirada a todos antes de salir apresurado de la habitación hacia el corredor.

—¿De qué estaba hablando? —Zayn luce genuinamente confundido y se gira hacia Liam con las cejas alzadas.

—No sé —Liam se encoge de hombros con las mejillas encendidas.

—Uno de nosotros debe traerlo de vuelta —Louis se sorprende cuando las palabras salen de su boca, tiene que sentarse.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Harry se sienta también y lo mira asombrado.

—Acabo de decir algo considerado —Louis sonríe—. ¡Soy una persona amable de nuevo!

—¡Genial, Lou! —celebra Harry, besándolo en la mejilla.

—Yo iré —dice Zayn—. Soy la razón por la que se fue.

—Eh —Liam lo detiene con una mano en su brazo—. Ten cuidado, ¿sí? Puede que se haya llevado un arma con él.

—Él no me heriría de verdad, Liam —Zayn rueda los ojos—. Solo está tratando de hacerse el macho porque es un imbécil.

—De todas formas —Liam se encoge de hombros, la preocupación grabada en el rostro.

—Estaré bien —le asegura Zayn con una sonrisa pequeña y privada. Louis sonríe petulante.

—Así que —empieza a decir Louis una vez que Zayn ha dejado el cuarto—. ¿Cuándo van arreglar las cosas ustedes?

—Me lo vienes a decir tú —Liam arquea las cejas.

—Me lo vienes a decir tú —repite Harry con una risa—. Nosotros arreglamos las cosas después de un mes de TSNR **(11).**

—Ese mes fueron en realidad cinco años —razona Liam—. La tensión sexual y romántica me hizo _sudar_.

—A Niall no pareció importarle —Louis apoya la cabeza contra el hombro de Harry y el chico automáticamente puso una mano en su cintura.

—Niall la amó —Liam sonríe suavemente ante el recuerdo.

—Benditas sus pequeñas medias de algodón.—Suena extraño en la voz sedosa y profunda de Harry. Louis lo adora.

 

 

 

 

Es una hora después cuando deciden que deberían ir a buscar a los otros chicos. El hotel es grande, pero no lo suficiente para que Zayn aun esté buscando a Niall.

—Tal vez se estén besuqueando en algún armario —Louis sonríe con satisfacción cuando Liam se ahoga.

—No creo que eso sea lo que haya pasado —logra decir después de un rato.

—Probablemente no —Harry le guiña un ojo a Louis—. Pero no podemos descartarlo.

—Sí —insiste Liam—. Sí podemos.

Giran en una esquina solo para oír gritos y gruñidos viniendo de adentro de una sala. Liam comienza a correr cuando la voz de Zayn se vuelve más clara y Louis y Harry comparten una mirada asustada antes de correr detrás de él.

—¡NIALL, CORRE! —escucha a Zayn gritar.

—ESTOY EN UN MALDITO RINCÓN, ¡NO PUEDO!

—OH, MI DIOS.

—NO CREÍ QUE FUERA A MORIR ASÍ. PENSÉ QUE SERÍA EN UNA PELEA CON UN OSO O ALGO ASÍ DE GENIAL.

—CREO QUE SER COMIDO POR ZOMBIES ES BASTANTE GENIAL, NIALL.

—ESE SERÁ MI UNICO DESCANSO EN LA MUERTE.

—¡ZAYN! —grita Liam mientras entra en el cuarto. Harry y Louis no están muy lejos y la vista que los recibe cuando llegan es lo suficiente para que Louis jadee. Zayn está parado en la puerta con lágrimas en los ojos, Niall en el otro lado del lugar, encogido en un rincón y rodeado de zombies.

—¡Alguien haga algo! —llora Harry.

—¡Niall! —Louis trata de hacerse oír sobre los gruñidos—. ¡Estaba mintiendo antes! ¡Sí te amo!

—¡También te amo! —grita Niall devuelta.

—No se va a morir —dice Zayn con renovada determinación—. No así.

—¿Qué estás pl…? —Liam comienza a decir pero su mandíbula cae abierta cuando la piel de Zayn comienza a brillar con un extraño amarillo verdoso color.

— _¿Qué mierda? —_ Louis retrocede con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Él continua brillando y brillando hasta que Louis no puede mirarlo sin sentir sus ojos ardiendo. Poniendo una mano sobre sus ojos, se aleja más antes de ser despedido hacia atrás y golpear una pared debido a una enorme ráfaga de aire. Escucha los golpes secos de otros cuerpos cayendo al suelo pero aun puede ver el brillo a través de su brazo por lo que se rehúsa a quitarlo de su rostro.

—Oh, por dios —jadea Niall, Louis es capaz de escucharlo por el silencio mortal que ha caído en la habitación. Finalmente quita su brazo y parpadea tratando de alejar los puntos borrosos en su vista.

Todos los zombies están en el suelo.

También Zayn.

—¿Harry? —grita Louis, incapaz de ver al chico.

—Aquí —replica Harry, a unos pies de distancia a la izquierda de Louis. Luce agotado pero a salvo. Louis deja salir el aire.

—¿Zayn? —Liam se apresura hacia él, claramente habiendo sido lanzado demasiado lejos—. ¡¿Zayn?!

—¿Él está bien? —Niall corre desde el rincón, tratando de evitar pararse sobre los cuerpos caídos.

—Estoy bien —Zayn frota sus ojos y se sienta—. Creo.

—Eso fue muy impresionante —Louis y Harry caminan hasta el grupo—. Lo que sea que hayas hecho.

—Mataste a todos los —Niall mira de reojo a Liam—, frosties.

—¿Cómo fue posible eso? —Louis aprieta la mano de Harry con la suya y muerde su labio.

—No tengo la menor jodida idea, compañero —responde Zayn—. Pero miren —levanta la manga de su chaqueta y les muestra a todos su brazo—, la mordida se fue.

— _Joder_ —maldice Harry.  

—Estoy de acuerdo —Louis inclina su cuerpo contra el de él suavemente y mira el brazo de Zayn, como si fuese a darle todas las respuestas.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —Harry aún sigue mirando a dónde la mordida estaba antes. Louis no cree que alguien haya dejado de hacerlo.

—¿Ir afuera? —sugiere Niall—. Deberíamos comprobar si puede hacerle esto a los otros.

—Creo que ya lo sé —Zayn los mira con una sonrisa pequeña.

 

 

 

 

—Wow. —Louis no puede creerlo.

—Jesús. —Claramente, tampoco Harry.

—Lo sé —Zayn suena ligeramente pagado de sí mismo, el bastardo.

—Todos están en el suelo —Niall mira alrededor del estacionamiento al montón de zombies colapsados en el suelo. Incluso más allá pueden ver los cientos de personas caídas, claramente habiendo sido afectadas por lo que sea que Zayn hizo.

—¿Están muertos? —Liam camina hasta uno de los cuerpos y lo pica con el pie. Todos esperan con el aire contenido.

—Nada —Harry suspira.

—Solo denle un momento —Zayn levanta una mano y mira alrededor. Liam mira del cuerpo hacia él con las cejas alzadas.

—No creo que vaya a suceder algo —Louis pone una mano en su cadera y mira sobre los cuerpos que no parecen que fueran hacer algo en un tiempo.

—Prepárate para comerte tus palabras —Zayn sonríe con suficiencia antes de escuchar gemidos y gruñidos de confusión y dolor viniendo de los cuerpos.

—¿Qué pasó? —un hombre mayor con la ropa rota pregunta, ajustando sus gafas quebradas que solo cuelgan de su rostro.

—¿Dónde estoy? —una adolescente, con una camisa de 1D, qué sorpresa, dice, frotando sus ojos y frunciendo el ceño.

—La _peor_ de las resacas —una mujer en sus treintas usando una falda a cuadros inmediatamente se levanta y camina hacia quién sabe dónde. Harry se mueve para ayudar a la adolescente con una sonrisa.

—Eh, solo te has desmayado. ¿Quieres un poco de agua? —ella luce como si se fuera a orinar encima, especialmente porque la camisa de Harry sigue abierta de par en par. Louis sigue en shock así que no puede hacer nada más que mirar boquiabierto a las diferentes personas despertando.

—Bastante impresionante, ¿no? —Zayn lo codea.

—¿Cómo carajos hiciste eso? —exclama Niall, señalando salvajemente y abriendo y cerrando la boca.

—No sé —Zayn se encoge de hombros—. ¿Asombrosos genes? La mordida pudo haber activado algo en mi ADN.

—O fue el destino —Liam se para al lado de Zayn con una sonrisa.

—Hablando del destino —Louis menea sus cejas, mirando entre ambos.

—Sí —Zayn asiente hacia él como si le comprendiera y se gira hacia Liam—. Liam Payne, eres un idiota inconsciente y poco sutil.

—¿Soy qu…? —Liam comienza pero Zayn lo besa antes de que pueda finalizar. Niall y Louis dejan salir gritos de alegría y comienzan a aplaudir.

—OH por dios —escucha Louis detrás de él.

—Oh, mierda —dice Harry y Louis se gira para ver a la chica con la camiseta colapsando en sus brazos. Harry lo mira con un impotente encogimiento de hombros y la deja en el suelo.

—Ven aquí, gilipollas —Louis le sonríe y dobla su dedo.

—Mi amor, eres demasiado amable —Harry se pasea dramáticamente hacia él y Louis lo jala del cinturón de esos pantalones ridículamente apretados.

—Detuvimos el apocalipsis zombie —Louis jadea sobre sus labios.

—Lo hicimos —Harry sonríe.

—Creíste en mi desde el principio, ¿cierto?

—Lo hice —Harry acaricia la nariz de Louis con la suya—. Incluso si no fuiste tú quien en realidad lo detuvo.

—Yo ayudé —Louis estrecha sus ojos. Harry le responde con un beso.

 

 

 

 

—Siempre pensamos que Zayn Malik era hermoso, pero resulta que sus genes le dieron más que una endiabladamente buena apariencia —la reportera sonríe a la cámara—, también le dieron la habilidad de detener un apocalipsis zombie. O, como a los chicos les gusta decir, un apocalipsis frostie. Este chico y sus antiguos compañeros de banda lograron detener por si solos el apocalipsis gracias a algún milagro de la ciencia. Cuando Zayn fue mordido por uno de los habitantes infectados, un gen dormido en su ADN se activó y le dio la habilidad de despertar a la gente de estos comas/trances en los que habían caído más temprano ese día.

»Estamos aquí con ellos ahora, afuera del hotel donde, algunas semanas antes, descubrieron lo que, el así llamado, súper-poder de Zayn había hecho —la reportera camina hacia donde todos están parados, maquillados y con laca para la entrevista—. ¿Qué se siente no solo ser la boyband más grande, y antiguo miembro de ésta, sino también los salvadores de la raza humana?

—Salvadores de la raza humana suena algo dramático —Zayn sonríe con timidez—. Prefiero llamarnos suertudos.

—¿Cómo así? —la reportera pone el micrófono enfrente de Louis, quien sonríe con dulzura hacia la cámara, mostrando un poco los dientes.

—Tomamos un montón de decisiones estúpidas que resultaron en nuestro favor. Fue solo suerte que Zaynie tuviera el gen que salvó a todos.

— _Somos_ increíble y estúpidamente suertudos —continua Harry—. Nosotros convirtiéndonos en una banda, siendo exitosos y encontrando a las personas que amamos —mira hacia Louis a su lado y junta las manos de ambos.

—Somos solo jodidamente asombrosos destructores de frosties —Niall sonríe con la boca repleta de comida.

 

 

________________________

 **(1)Liam’s pain:** es un juego de palabras que se pierde en español. _Pain_ se pronuncia igual que _Payne_.

 **(2)** Juego de palabras, _ship_ significa barco.

 **(3)** También se les llama habichuelas o guisantes.

 **(4)** Acrónimo de _“fuck my life”._ Puede traducirse como “maldita sea mi vida”.

 **(5)** Referencia a The Walking Dead.

 **(6 _)_** Acrónimo de _“te hablo luego”_. En inglés ttyl, “talk to you later”.

 **(7)** “ _Everyone ready to run?”,_ de ahí que Harry haya citado la canción.

 **(8)** No tiene equivalencia en español, además, son cereales de la marca Kellogg’s.

 **(9)** Afortunadamente, en español sale la broma. _Cereal_ suena como _serial_ si se dice muy rápido.

 **(10)Gagging:** básicamente es cuando, en una mamada, quien la está haciendo se atraganta (se ahoga). Según lo que me han dicho, que los músculos de la garganta hagan este movimiento es muy placentero para el que la está recibiendo.

 **(11)** Acrónimo de _Tensión Sexual No Resulta_. En inglés UST, “Unresolved Sexual Tension”

**Author's Note:**

> feedback, preguntas, comentarios o cualquier cosa en mi [tumblr](http://rainbow-mug.tumblr.com).  
> tumblr de la autora: [girlsf0rgirls](http://girlsf0rgirls.tumblr.com)


End file.
